


25 days of Ficmas

by serostufftbh



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Dragon Age (Video Games), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serostufftbh/pseuds/serostufftbh
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2





	1. Decorating- Anders

“Anders?” Hawke asked, pushing their (H/C) behind their ear.

“Yes, Dear.” Anders replied, looking at the decorations littering the floor. Before looking at his lover.

“Can you hand me some of the tinsel?” They questioned.

“Of course.” Anders replied, handing his lover the tinsel.

“Thank you.” They said as they kissed Anders cheek.

“Anything for you.” He responded, smiling at them.

Hawke wrapped the tinsel around the tree, sleepily. After all it was only 3 AM.

“Love, we should head to bed.” Anders spoke. Wrapping his arms around his lover.

“No. I need to finish this damn tree. I know it’s only the first day of December but..” Hawke rubbed the back of their neck.

“I understand love, but it’s late. We need to sleep. Come on.” Anders spoke, picking up his lover.

Hawke protested in response weakly kicking in response.

Anders put them in their bed.

“Sleep, Hawke. We can finish later.” Anders spoke before cuddling his lover.

Hawke huffed in response.

“Fine.” Hawke responded before relaxing in Anders embrace.

“I love you.” They spoke into Anders neck.

“I love you too, Hawke.” Anders responded.


	2. Writing Cards- Cullen

“Okay, we’ve got you’re brother and sisters. And we’ve got my family, Casandra, Solas, Varric...” The inquisitor spoke trying to remember who all she needed to send a Christmas card to.

Being several months pregnant and still the quote of “Herald of Andraste” rant in her ears.

“Y/N,” Cullen warned, pulling his lover into his arms.

The female looked into his eyes, anger, and frustration replaced with adoration and love.

“Cullen...” She spoke, her (h/c) neatly placed in tight chiffon.

“I assure you, dear, let me take care of this. Don’t stress you or our baby out. There’s black tea as well as (Y/F/S) near the fireplace, I’ll join you soon.” Cullen spoke quietly, kissing her forehead, moving to take his jacket off, and placing it over her tinier form.

“Promise me you’ll join me soon?” The female look at her lover.

Cullen moved his hand down to the bump that was showing, where a gentle kick was placed.

“Of course dear. But I’m going to take care of these Christmas cards for you.” He spoke.

She nodded before heading over to the fire. She smiled at the fond memory, of Cullen and her getting married months earlier.

And now they were expecting a child.

The female giggled sipping her tea, looking over at Cullen.

“What are you laughing at?” Cullen questioned, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

“Nothing dear, carry on.” She spoke happily.

“You love to keep things from me.” He rolled his eyes before kissing her cheek. “I got the Cards done, I’m going out to send them out.”

“Can I come?” Y/N asked, her (y/c) eyes shining bright.

He chucked at her, “Of course, as long as you hang onto me.”

She nodded handing him his jacket before throwing on her own jacket.

—————

“Did you tell them? In the card?” She asked.

“About what?” Cullen questioned.

“The baby? Or that we were married?” She questioned.

“Y/N, that’s stupid. Of course, I did. Granted it was only the closest friends of ours that got that information.” Cullen responded, sitting down in front of the fireplace with her wrapping his arms around her smaller form.

“Well, I wanted to ask.” She huffed.

“You’re adorable. You know that?” Cullen asked.

“You’ve told me every day since we got together.” The female giggled.

“Well it’s true, and I’ll never stop telling you.” Cullen finished, pulling her into a sweet kiss in front of the fireplace.


	3. Snowfall- Fenris & Cullen

Cullen  
The female gasped, it was the first snowfall in Haven. Having grown up in the desert, she never really saw snow. Let alone it laying on the ground.

“Y/N?” Cullen asked, staring at the female who stared at the snow as if it was from another world, and in a way. It was.

The female turned around, snow in her hair, her face pink from the cold.

“Yes, Cullen?” Sue questioned, a smile gracing her face.

Cullen blushed. A sinful sight in front of him. The female he came to love, flush from the cold.

“I-.. Have you never seen snow?” He questioned, moving to put his bigger body around hers.

The female shook her head. Sniffling from the cold.

“No, I grew up in the desert, therefore, if we ever got snow it never stuck.” She spoke, before continuing, “The snow is so pretty, it’s like, Crystals, on the ground.” She finished.

Cullen chuckled. “I’m glad you think so, now, let’s get you inside before you freeze to death love.”

Fenris

Hawke stared out of their estate, the estate having already been decorated for Christmas days earlier.

Fenris came up behind them. “Hawke. What are you doing?”

Hawke shrugged, before smiling at the snow that laid gently on the window.

“It’s just snow,” Fenris spoke, gently pulling Hawke away.

“I’ve never been so close to it, let alone, seen it sit.” The smiled.

Fenris stood shocked. Before he smiled at his Significant other.

“Come on, I wanna show you something, and put on a coat,” Fenris spoke gently.

Hawke nodded before listening.

They both went outside before Fenris laid out in the snow.

“Come here.” He spoke gently.

Hawke nodded before getting in the same position as him beside him.

“The snows cold,” Hawke spoke.

“Yes, but it reminds me of you.” Fenris smiled.

Hawke looked confused.

“Beautiful, and innocent.” Fenris finished before pulling them out of the snow.

“Now, let’s go drink so Hot Chocolate.”


End file.
